You're safe now
by darkecofreak1
Summary: It only fallows book 1. John leaves. 6 and him form a relationship. John needs to tell Sarah.They meet up and Mongorians attack. 6 saves John. Sarah gets captured.What's happened to Sarah's soul, spirit, and mind in those two years John has been looking for her? Is she even alive? Disclaimer: Pittacus Lore owns 'I Am Number Four'.
1. Safe now

.

**Disclaimer I don't own anything. One shot. Pittacus Lore owns all rights.**

**P****ossible story if I get good reviews. Sorry if somethings are spelt wrong. Rape and Torture MENTIONS**

**This version of the story doesn't follow the second or third book.**

* * *

**Background info.**

**After John left, him and Six formed a relationship type deal. John feels bad and goes to tell Sarah what has happened. When they meet up, before he gets a chance to tell her the Mongorians snatch Them up but Six was secretly watching and saved John. With Sarah out of the way he was all hers so she didn't bother to save Sarah. John became full of rage and him and the rest of the numbers along with Sam have been looking and tearing down anything to do with Mongorian.**

**It had been two years since they last saw Sarah. They were at the last ship. The Alpha Mother Ship. John and the others made it on the ship with their legacies at ease. If Sarah was still alive she would be on this ship. We will find her. Number Six's plan had backfired, all it did was show how Sarah was his true soulmate and all she was…was a fuck buddy. She may love him, and at one time he may have felt the same, but, but now all he has on his mind is HER.**

* * *

As they made their way in the ship, they noticed it was fairly empty. They searched room to room only to find name tags on doors with the words 'DEAD' written by them. We finally reached a door with the words 'valuable, keep alive at all coast.'

"Do you think it could be her. It does say keep alive." Sam suggest

"Let's find out."John said ina serious voice with slight hope edgeing it. Something we havn't heard since third ship we searched. This is the 60th ship.

John opens the door to see a dirty stoned wall room with glowing stones to light it. A single chair sits in the room, and on that chair is matted short blonde hair dangling from the persons looks like it could be a male or female. White dirty skin is covered with a single ragged shirt and sweats. The person looks up and once clear hazle eyes are dimmed and shallow with no depth.

"Sarah." Is gasped and said among the group.

Sarah just laughs. A crazy laugh.

"Do you honestly think I would fall for your holograms for a fourth time? I have no hope for him to come for me and niether should you! It's been two years! Please, just kill me, I'm tired." Sarah shrieks!

"Sarah it's me!" John runs to her and reaches to touch her, but she just flinches. He examines her body to find blood dried on her face and hand prints, scars, and burn marks on her. They tortured her!

Fire builds itself on John's hands out of anger,but he automaticcaly regrets it as soon as he hears Sarah's piercing screams.

"NO! NO! NO! IM SORRY PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE!" She cries and screams. She's kicking and jumping but her chair is bolted to the floor and her legs and arms chained to the chair itself.

Out of nowhere a force pulls John and the rest of the team to the wall. A secret door slides open and a Mongorians walk out, teeth bared.

"Sarah." He chuckles out. "4 has finally came for you, but I'm afraid he's to late to save your soul. Tell him Sarah. Tell him about the tortures. The BATHS." He chuckles darkly

"YOU FUCKERS! LET HER GO!" John screams

"Tsk. Tsk. Don't do that 4. My friend is very hungry and Sarah looks quite delisous." He says as his friend takes a bite out of Sarah'sthin collar bone.

She screams and thrashes around.

"Tell him how you've been locked in this room for two years. Forced to shit and piss on yourself. How we bearly gave you enough food to survive. How my men would give you a bath and have their way with you. How we would torture you and make you see holograms of 4 coming to save you." He laughs evily.

All it took was for John to hear what they did to his love and his whole body was blazeing.

"You wanna know something Sarah? While all of this was happening his was fucking 6. Not looking for you. He left you with us to be with HER! The only reason he's here now is by chance. He has to take out this ship eventually." He say and Sarah bust out crying again.

"John, is it true?!" She half cries and screams.

"TELL HER THE TRUTH!" Sam demanded his feeling for 6 getting in the way. (Sam had no clue they were involved in the slightest.)

"I loved her, but I love you. We looked for you for two years!" He pleaded with her

"I thought you said you only loved once and it was forever. That you'd love me forever. I geuss you are real because all the fake Johns would tell me how inlove with me they are, and then turn and say horrid things to me the next." She says brokenly

The Mongorian laughs and grabs Sarah's thigh. Moving his hands up higher as he says "You've completely broken her soul." He chuckles as he moves from her thigh to her collar and rips her shirt off.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" He yells

The Mongorian laughs and unchains her and pushes her to the ground unshackled

"SARAH FIGHT BACK! LEAVE HER ALONE!" John yells jerking against the invisble force holding him and the team back.

"Why? Whats the point?" She says as the alien bites her neck andmakes several puncture whones.

"THE POINT IS I LOVE YOU!" He saystrying to get to her.

"Only one of your Elders can break through a light force that strong." He says pointing to John stugling.

The room gets silent at whats fixing to happen all that's left is the mongaorians rustling of Sarah's clothes and John's strugling. It was then, as it almost happened that John exploded off the wall with a speed unknown to even most Loriens. He put his hand right through the Mongorian's chest and ripped his heart out. As soon he died the force lifted as the group got up, and killed the other one.

"Check all the rooms and kill any of them you can get your hands on then report back to me in at the landing port." John sayas him and Sam make their way to the landing port, John holding Sarah.

'Everythings going to be ok now, I got you. You're safe now' He whispers to Sarah.

* * *

**Should I continue? Reviews please? And if I do continue it will probably be on the back burner because I need to finish My A.S.T.R.F.I.W.T.S. story.**


	2. Stay with me?

_**So I got some reviews for this story and I guess I'll keep writing as long as I get at least one review for each chapter. The reason for this is, because I have severalfresh new ideas for new stories so this is taking time away from those. So when the reviews stop then so do the chapters. Each of my other multi-chapter stories will get the same treatment, but right now this story is my number 2 on the list for things for me to do with it. So… keep the reviews coming!**_

**Disclaimer I don't own anything. One shot. Pittacus Lore owns all rights.**

* * *

_**We had wiped the aircraft clean. Letting my dog sniff out any living or dead remaining bodies; the reason for this is so we can fly this ship back to our home planet. Most of the Mongolians left to fight us on Earth so I wouldn't imagine many of them still being at our home planet. Sarah has been out cold ever since I got her out of the ship for the rest to do the 'sweeping'. She's snoring in my arms and even though she's dirty and smells bad I can't help but to think she looks breathe taking, and her short hair looks nice on her. I shudder at my last thought thinking about what they must have done to her for her to require short hair. I quickly dismiss the thought as I feel myself getting sicker. I've missed so much in these last two years. I hope I'm not too late to save her spirit.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"The ships cleared number 4." Number 7 says with a gentle voice. As she places her hand on Sarah's head and says gently. "I can heal her physically if you want?" She says as she rubs Sarah's matted hair down.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"That would be great" I say as I meet her kind eyes and I'm forced to smile.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"I'll need to give her a bath first, after she wakes up of course." She says and makes a face of distaste at the thought of giving someone a bath without said persons permission**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Number 7 is very kind; "That would be amazing!" I say with a smile.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Yea." She says with a chuckle**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"I think you need to talk to 6 though while I do it." She says with a sigh and I know that I should, because I've been leading her on.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Yeah I will, but can we need to wake Sarah up, and get her bathed, healed, changed, and have a proper sleep in a bed." I say as I'm about to wake her up 6 says something.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"No, she might freak out if she sees you at first sight. Remember they use to trick her with your hologram. Just let me hold her and wake her up first. Ok?" 6 is begging me and I know she's right. I hand over Sarah even though all I want to do is hug and hold her.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**She leans Sarah against her long, lean body and holds her close; her long brown hair making a curtain around them.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Sarah, honey wake up." She says calmly as Sarah's eyes peak open at being shaken a little.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Mom?" Sarah asks out load, looking around**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"No honey your Mom's Blonde and in paradise." She says with a chuckle and looks in Sarah's eyes and asks if she remembers now? Sarah shakes her head yes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Well 4- John is leaving for a little while, so I can get you washed and healed. Is that ok with you?" She asks with kind eyes.**

**Sarah looks at John and asks if 'they' are still in there, and John replies with a no.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Yes, it is fine with me." Sarah says as she stands up shakily while 6 holds on to her waist and they make their way back to the ship.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**John sneaks off into the ship and looks around the ship. I can't believe we have to talk about this he thinks as he makes his way towards 6's room.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"We don't need to talk about it!" 6 says before John can even nock on the door.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Yes we do!" He says with a sigh**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"I'm sorry I hurt you, I-I Just t-though you knew what this w-was." He says with a stutter as he puts his head against the metal door frame of 6's new cleaned out room.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(All the rooms have numbers labeled on them now and are all located towards the controls of the ship and Sarah's room is in the very middle of the left side hallway 'Bennie Kosher will stay with her')**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Yeah, well I didn't! It doesn't matter now, because I can finally be with Sam." She growls.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"I'm sorry I made that stupid rule up, I just got jealous and it wasn't fair you couldn't tell him about your feeling two." John says frustrated with himself.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Well what you want no longer concerns me. Now go, before you piss me off even more." She yells from behind the door.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Fine!" He yells and stomps off, and goes back to the front of the ship he's supposed to be guarding.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

***Damn! We finally win the war and al this stupid bullshit happens* 9 thinks as he lies on his bed taking a break from guarding the ship. It's 4's turn anyways. (His room is where the monitors for the cameras around the ship are. He's room is still big though. So even though he is taking a break, he's not.)**

* * *

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Is this warm enough?" 7 asks as she bathes Sarah, but Sarah just stays quiet.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**7 scrubs all the dirt of off Sarah. Thank god she decided to do this in Sarah's room, because the girl looks like she could pass out at any second. She takes some shampoo that the recently bought and rubs it in to Sarah's brushed out hair. She softly scratches Sarah's scalp, which earns her a small moan. Sarah blushes deeply. 7 just brushes it off and rinses her hair out and puts conditioner in it. After everything's rinsed of she helps Sarah out of the clean bathroom, and wraps a towel around her. She gets a blow dryer out of her bag and says.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"We went shopping a week ago and bought some supplies and clothes. So we have extras of everything you need in your room. Oh and Bennie Kosher will be staying with you to keep you company, is that ok?" 7 asks.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Ummm, can you stay with me actually? I'm just a bit scared and lonely." Sarah admits with a small blush.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Of course I will honey. By the way my name is Marina" She says as she finishes blow drying Sarah's hair and brushing their teeth and heals most of the wounds, putting bandages on them, and putting a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie on Sarah after she put her under garments on.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**They lay down and Marina whispers "Goodnight, love." In a caring way as if she was handling a porcelain doll that could crack at any moment.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**She send 4 a quick texts telling him what was happening and went to lay back down with Sarah gripping to her shirt.**

* * *

_**So what do you think about Sarah having an attraction to Marina. It depends on what you want. It can be endgame or she can just be confused. Either way it will be a rich plot. So remember reviews please!**_


	3. John? Finally Free!

**Yeah, so this is the last chapter, because I'm gonna start focusing on my Quinntana and Rebekoline story plots from now on. This story just isn't getting enough feedback, and I'm trying to cut of dead ends. So feel free to read any others, and I'm proud to say my writing and spelling have improved a lot.**

* * *

.

"John?" Sarah calls out into the dark.

.

"No just me." Marina responds turning on the lights.

.

"I was just going to go have a smoke, but I can totally stay if you need me too." She replies.

.

"No, I'll be fine, but thank you." Sarah replies sitting up slightly in her bed.

.

"Well are you sure, because I got you this out of the bag." Marina replied pulling out a Kodak camera with the number 7 on it.

"I could like, let you take pictures while I smoke, and we can even go on a walk if you want?" Marina replied trying to keep the sympathy out of her own voice.

.

"Really!? Can we!?" Sarah almost jumps out of the bed, but quickly stumbles. Marina barely making it in time to catch her.

.

"Slow down Tiger! How 'bout we go eat first and get you probably dressed?" Marina asks.

.

"That sounds good, what is there to wear?"

.

"Well right now I'd feel more comfortable with you wearing one of our Lorien battle suits." Marina said as she handed Sarah the clothes

.

"Um? How do you put it on?" Sarah asked shyly.

.

"Put it on just like you would a pair of regular pants and-" she pulled the belt "take the belt of first, put the shirt on and put the belt back on." Marina finished

"I'll be outside if you need anything." Marina calls out.

.

Sarah closes her eyes and lets a sharp breath whoosh out, as images of those years pass by.

'It's gonna be tough but I can do it' she thinks as she slips her uniform on.

.

"Ready?" Sarah asks camera in hand.

.

"Yeah, let's go." Marina says as Sarah loops arms with her, and the head to the cafeteria

.

"Sarah!" John calls and reaches for her but she flinches and hangs on tighter to Marina.

"Ohhhh." He says a bit awkwardly as Marina glares at him.

.

"We're are 6 and Sam." Marina asks in a biting tone.

.

"Of in the ship clearing rooms out, or making out in them; one or the other" He replies carelessly as he gives 7 a confused look for talking to him like that.

.

"Hmmmm, 4. Sarah and I are going for a walk after we eat; I want you to scout out the areas." She tells him.

.

"Is that why she's wearing a battle suit?"

.

"No, I just don't want to second chance anything." She replies

.

"Oh, well. Ok." John awkwardly licks his teeth as he leaves.

.

"I'm sorry, I know it's him, I'm just scared." Sarah says as she sits down, after John leaving.

.

"It's fine. We've all been scared at some point in this war, we're all still scared." Marina says placing the food out.

"Fear does things to people and you just have to make sure to choose your friends wisely."

.

"What do you mean 'choose wisely'?" Sarah asks

.

"You've seen their tricks first handedly, they can get pretty gruesome. I just don't want to let you out of my sight." Marina confessed.

.

"Ok?" Sarah says but doesn't push any further.

.

"You done?" Marina asks as she notices Sarah not eating anymore.

.

"Yeah, I think so."

.

"Alright, then let's go." Marina says lightly

.

* * *

.

They walk around for a while; Marina with a lite cigarette in mouth and blaster gun in hand. Sarah occasionally snapping shots ever now and again.

.

"Stop." Marina said seriously as she heard a low moaning noise. She quickly took her knife and hid it underneath the hilt of her gun.

She throws herself towards the noise ready to strike, when she notices the noise was coming from an animal. One that was almost completely eating.

'What kinda sick twisted animal would do this to another organism?' She thought to herself.

"Sarah, I'm fine, you can come out now." She says slowly after she had stabbed the deer in the head.

.

"What would do something like that!?" Sarah gasped in horror looking at the animal.

.

Marina examined the bites. Her blood going cold. Mogadorians.

"I don't know, but let's go now." Marina says a bit on the edge as she almost sweeps Sarah so they could reach base quicker.

'Damn! I thought four scouted the place out!" she thinks as her and Sarah basically run to the camp.

.

"Sarah go into your room, and stay there with Bennie K." Marina says as she drops Sarah off at her room.

She slightly grabs Sarah. "Open the wardrobe and crawl through the clothes into my room and lock it. Take Bennie with you and cover your trails. There are guns in the nightstand." Marina whispers.

.

"Sarah gives her a terrified look and says. "I really don't want to watch a scary movie later; I think I'll just go to bed." Sarah says looking Marina in the eyes.

.

'Thank god this girl knows how to play dumb. Prying eyes could be anywhere.' (There are no cameras in the rooms.)

.

She knocks on all the doors and yells cafeteria really loud.

.

When everyone has arrived she begins.

"Mogadorians. There is at least one here. And I don't know where." She states.

"We killed them all." John states.

.

"Or so we thought, and weren't you supposed to be scouting!? There was a half-eaten' deer lying in the woods! It had teeth marks from a Mogadorian in it.

.

"What do you suggest we do?" Sam says.

.

"The marks! They glow when we all hold the rock!" 6 offers!

.

"Are you suggesting it's one of us!" 9 says angrily.

.

"I hope not, but if it is we need to take them out now." She says as she grabs a piece of the rock chunk Sam pulled out.

.

"What if I refuse." 9 stated more than asked.

.

"We will not hesitate to kill. You know how important it is to kill every last one of them." 6 offers

.

"yeah." John says as he puts his hands on the rock.

.

"Ok" the others agree as they put their hands on the rock as Sam holds it.

.

"Ok Sam, we've got the rock; now look at all the legs." Sam looked around at each leg and noticed each did have 3 glowing marks.

"You are all good!" He says with a smile standing slightly in front of John.

.

"Now we have to check you." 6 stated as she grabbed something out of the bag, and as quickly as she reached for it was in the air, a special drink mix that disables hallow grams. The liquid splattered all over Sam and even a little on John as well.

.

"What the hell!"

.

"Sorry just had to make sure my baby wasn't one of them!" She grinned.

"Sorry about that Jo—hn, JOHN!" 6 squealed

.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He asks

.

"You're, you're glitching!" 9 announced in horror.

.

Just then did John smile. Pointy teeth bore. "Ops sorry!" He smirks as he hits his watch and the façade falls, and a Mogadorian is reveled.

.

"Where's John!" 6 screamed

.

"Well let's see" he smirks out

"Ahhh yes, now I remember! It was after that little fight you two had! We kinda ran into each other when he decided to take a walk." He smiles and walks closer.

"Johnny boy is, well he's dead." The Mogadorian chuckles out. "I mean how stupid do you have to be not to be even concerned that the mother ship you just captured didn't even have a pilot in it!" He chuckles out as he teases them.

.

Just then a laser beam is shot from across the hall. "What the!? You were supposed to be in the room!" He cries out as he falls.

.

"Marina told me took pick my friends wisely, and I did. John wouldn't have ever came near me like you did in the cafeteria, or have thought about letting me go in the woods, body suit or not." Sarah finished with shaky hands as she pointed the gun at him again.

.

"You won't do it."

.

"You tortured me and killed the man I love. Yes I would." And with that Sarah pulled the trigger releasing another beam finishing the last Mogadorian of, or at least they hope.

.

Marina ran and wrapped her arms around a shaking Sarah. "Shhhh. It's alright." She cooed as Sarah began to drag them to the ground.

.

"I'm finally free, aren't I?" Sarah sobbed

.

"yea." Marina said her voice slightly shaky. 'We all are.'

.

* * *

**So that's my weird plot twist to end this story! Reviews? If so I might do a couple of one shots involving this story. Like John and Sarah during school life, or John's journal. I know it's short, but I just wanted to tie loose ends, and now I have.**


End file.
